Why, kuso, WHY!
by FuturePast
Summary: Something happened to do with Rukia, and Ichigo helps her, not really knowing how to help. RukiaIchigo


Why, kuso, WHY!

The rain was pattering hard on the sidewalks, drenching all passers by at the closed off area where a crime had occurred earlier.

Little did they know that it was no human who made the crime and that they would never find the culprit. Sure, they did have their suspects but not one of them had anything to do with it.

Ichigo took a gulp out of his bowl of soup at the café across the road. He was on the look-out for clues they had left behind, but so far there had been none. The road was upturned and a car was smashed into millions of tiny bits.

Rukia came back from the toilets, refreshed, "They got anything?" she asked him. Her eyes were red and swollen. Ichigo offered her some of his soup she declined, waving her hand.

He shook his head for two reasons. 1, they had found nothing and, 2, she had eaten nothing since the chaos 6 hours earlier.

She sighed deeply and sadly, and reached for the soup. She took a spoon in her hand, and Ichigo presently took it away. "You're just gonna spill it, let me," he scooped up some soup, Rukia's hand still stayed in the air, still shaking, she let it drop and obediently opened her mouth. "There," Ichigo cooed softly, encouraging her to swallow. It took her some effort but eventually she swallowed, and allowed him to feed her a couple more spoons.

He noticed her swallowing the soup with a look on her face after about the fifth spoonful and put the spoon down. Rukia was relieved, she didn't think she could handle anymore.

"Everything alright, little love-birds?" the waitress asked, regretting it the moment it left her lips, "Just get me the bill," Ichigo growled at her, frowning, "We're leaving, Rukia, come," he pulled her up after paying and half carried her to his window, "Shimata," he said, Rukia didn't have the energy to climb the wall. He walked her to the door,

"Sorry about this," he whispered, "I'm home!"

"Ichi- er, who's that?" Karin pointed to Rukia,

"She's my," Ichigo hesitated, "girlfriend." He blushed furiously and

looked at Rukia, she didn't seem to care.

"Well just feel free to hop into my bed anytime you li-" a punch greeted the end of his father's sentence.

Ichigo led Rukia to his room. Her eyes were glazed over, and when Ichigo went to go get something, she presently burst into tears. She was reduced to sobbing loudly when Ichigo came back, looking pissed "What's wrong?" she asked him.

He snorted, in his mind, and said out loud, "Er, don't you think I should be asking you that, but, er, I guess I already know," he finished lamely, she had burst into a fresh batch of tears.

Ichigo looked as if he would burst into tears, he had never been in this situation before today, he didn't know how much more he could take. "Everyone-"

Ichigo placed a finger on her lips, if she confirmed it, it would make it worse for herself.

"You tired?" he didn't even know why he was asking, it was late, and she had been through an ordeal. He pulled back the covers of his bed and led her to it, giving her some pyjamas, and turned around, walking to the cupboard.

"Ichigo," he heard Rukia mumble,

"What?" he asked gently turning around, "Rukia!" he turned back around again. She stood there half-naked and shaking,

"Please help," she mumbled. Ichigo sighed and turned around slowly, preparing for what he would see, and rushed forward to help her.

Rukia, so strong, so sure, was just standing there, vulnerable.

"O.k, into bed now" he said when she was dressed again, "You want me to lie with you, till you fall asleep?" Rukia nodded her head and after she had clambered into bed, he followed.

Ichigo fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow, but Rukia stayed up, _everyone was dead_ _her best friend and shorty, damn her brother… _

The tears she expected to fall down her face didn't come and she expected that it had something to do with the orange haired boy snoring next to her with his muscular arms wrapped tightly around her.

She kissed him, his lips waiting for more when she was done.

She settled into the bed, falling asleep, snuggling up to Ichigo, a wide awake Ichigo.

A/n: Shorty is Hanatarou – the puny 4th division dude.

Review please.


End file.
